kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Slayers REVOLUTION
Shansito, are you sure about this whole Slayers Again-thing? The source you linked didn't seem to know anything more than we did, and I never read about "Slayers Again" on any even remotely official medium. Perhaps QP/Diana could help with this... --Pip25 07:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Precisely that link is from QP's page, so it's the best confirmation we can have at the time. But don't be deceived with the title, Diana just put it as a way to say "another Slayers season", not that Again was the title of the new series. She put this in a SFan forum post: "The title of the page isn't related with the title of the new anime." :You misunderstand. :) What I am talking about is the past rumor about a fourth season named "Slayers Again" which, according to the article, was "abandoned due to conflicts in Megumi Hayashibara's schedule". (It reminds me a bit too much of the never-dying rumor of Dragonball AF.)That is what I am talking about, not the real new season which was announced recently. The Anime in DVD article you linked only cites very basic sources, and I did not find the above rumor on any of those. --Pip25 12:34, 3 March 2008 (UTC) oh, that ^^u sorry, I missunderstood you xD It's curious, I've never read before that the "Slayers Again" series was canceled due to Megumi, and I can't entirely believe that, since she has always showed how much she likes Lina's character, and if the project were in fact in the works, I think she would have done it :/ what I've always read was that the supposed "Slayers Again" project was in fact the "Lost Universe" anime series, that some information about that was leaked out, and the fans thought that it was going to be a new Slayers season :/ but, as always, he can just have some glimpses of whatever happened, and only the Japanese fans could know the "true". Scott Rayow If this voice actor really is Scottie Ray, a source for that would be very nice to have. :) I personally found nothing, and ANN is usually a reliable source... --Pip25 08:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : If you've heard the voice, it's pitch-for-pitch identical to Ray's other roles (try playing Duclis's voice alongside that of Ray as the Shredder and see if you can tell which is which), not to mention that the fact that there's a two letter difference between their names, which seems like more than just coincidence. : Anime dubs are either done union or non-union, and many of the shows done in NY tend to be the latter; as a result, actors will tend to use aliases in those productions, such as how there's at least four or five names that Dan Green tends to be credited under. Since Revolution and Evolution-R is being done union (which is why actors like Freeman and O'Shaughnessey, who strictly work on union-dubs, are involved), Rayow is being credited as such instead of under the usual stage name. -- Cyberlink420 19:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC)